ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Elie
Elie ''(Eri)'' is a girl who lost her memory. When she meets Haru Glory, he promises to help her regain her memory. When she meets Shiba, she feels a huge connection to him. This is because she is actually Resha Valentine, the creator of RAVE. In the middle of the war, Gale Glory's father, the symphonian king, took her away from everyone and said that she died. Eventually, he left her, and she fell asleep for years, to wake up with no memories and to be attacked by Sieg Hart. Etherion is a time-space bending power, and Sieg's people's job is to keep time-space is good shape. Whenever she sees something from her past, she regains some memories. Once she figures out that she is Resha, she can mend all the RAVE stones together and complete RAVE, therefore being able to defeat Dark Bring. She eventually marries Haru and has Levin Glory. She loves gambling. Elie has brown eyes and short, fine, blondeish brown hair. She usually wears a skirt and a belt that says 'Love Believer'. She always wears a necklace with a heart. The heart has 'Heart Kreuz 0067.2.11 Elie.She always wears heart kreuz and love believer articles of clothing. Backround One year ago, Elie awoke to discover a scene of devastation in the distance and no memories. Then, she was attacked by a mysterious blue-haired man (who turns out to be Sieg Hart). She however survives his attacks, and eventually named herself by the tattoo that was on her left arm, which reads "Elie" not realizing at the time that she had been reading it upside-down. She thought she had read ELIE when in fact it was 3173. Elie soon learns her true name is Experiment #3173 ("3173" in block numbers upside-down is "Elie"), and that she was modeled after Resha Valentine, the genius girl who supposedly gave her life using the power of Etherion in her to create the Rave stones. Synopsis Intro arc Elie is in a casino using all her money to gain enough money to leave the city. However, Haru, looking for Plue, accidently looks up her skirt causing him to freak and ruin her bet. In response Elie freaks on the casino and basically destroys it. After trying to leave, Demon Card lackeys prevent her from leaving. Bummed, Elie runs into Plue and thinks his a bug and tries to run from him. After Plue displays great speed in chasing her, Demon Card lackeys take Plue and put him in a dog race. Realizing this, Elie puts all her money on Plue, but after seeing the animal cruelty she stops the race and is saved by Haru. After Haru saves the dogs and reveals himself as the Rave Master, Haru invites Elie to leave the city with him. As they leave, Elie reveavles she has no memories of her past from a year on. She becomes extremely happy as Haru pledges to help her find her memories as he searches for Raves. Resha Valentine Resha is a famous dancer from Symphonia. She can use the highest magic-Etherion to create Holy Bring (Rave). The name 'Rave' came from the first and the last letter from the first and last name of Resha Valentine. In the story of Knights of the Blue Sky, Resha died after she finished creating the Holy Bring. But the truth is, she pretended to die and became a girl named 'Elie' after receiving advice from Saga Pendragon. In Volume 31, it is revealed that Elie actually is Resha. Contrary to history, Resha did not die of Etherion poisoning, instead, her death was staged in order to preserve her power to combat the future coming of Endless 50 years later. This plan was unknown to everyone but the king of Symphonia, Haru's grandfather, who went by the name of Kaim. Elie was in a magic-induced sleep preserving her youth until a year before Rave Master began, waking only when Sieg destroyed the lab. Powers & Abilities Tonfa Blasters She has tonfa blasters and can shoot, block, and hit with them.The way she hits is she turns them around and they go off like rockets. Etherion As quoted from Sieg Hart, this power is "used to turn nothing into something, and everything to nothing" Elie, as Resha Valentine, uses this power to create Rave. However, before Elie got her memories of Resha, she uses dual Tonfa Guns as her weapon and continues to use them even though she remembers how to control Etherion and use it. Elie does not do well in hand to hand combat. Time-Space Staff In Volume 24 she uses a Time-Space staff she finds to defeat Koala. She does not remember what it is when she's Elie, but she can use it when she's Resha. Category:Heros Category:Characters